Journey Home
by Oddsbokins
Summary: If this was love...He hated it. LinkxMidna


Disclaimer: Me no own Zelda

Disclaimer: Me no own Zelda. If I did….. I wouldn't change anything about the game. (Then what's the point of me owning it??)

P.S MY FIRST FANFIC! OMGROFL. Never thought it'd be LinkxMidna.

When Link was young he couldn't stand shadows and dark corners, imagining tendrils of black sneaking about to snap at his ankles when he wasn't looking. This fear haunted him well into his pre-teens and for the longest time he would always wonder what caused this peculiar fright of his. Perhaps it was a premonition of what was to come, how darkness would cause his heart eventually twist one way in expectation and then another in regret and what-couldve-beens.

Our hero is in pain…

Whenever he was invited to the castle for feasts of celebration and such, he couldn't look Zelda in the eye, often recalling the feel of fur, ground, and a weight on his back when he chances it. He knows, story wise, they were meant to be together, the perfect romance. The Silent Hero of Hyrule falling in love with the Wise Princess of Hyrule Kingdom would've been in storybooks in times to come, allowing girls to gush, hoping for the same fate of swords, magic, and adventure.

But it wasn't meant to be a romance. It was _his_ story, and cracks ran through it along with his spirit.

He remembered how she didn't care if he couldn't talk, even in his human form. She'd goad him relentlessly always managing to get some sort of reaction out him, like a young boy with a hurt ego, which is exactly what he was. Half the time he didn't know how to react what with growing up in a small polite village, where no one would even dare mention a handicap that one had no control over. He barely goes back to that home now, after seeing and doing all that he's done staying in one place for long is a trial; all that restlessness makes him believed he's cursed of never being satisfied. And he knew deep down his home was in another world, one he's been trying to find in the darkest corners of Hyrule. He not surprised anymore when he catches himself looking for warm glowing symbols on a black stone hoping for a clue, sign, 4-way, _anything _to lead him.

But what can we do? We don't have a neon "HERE TO TWILIGHT" sign!

Frequent visits to the Hyrulian Bar were made and with the help of Telma a smile, a laugh, and a couple of minutes of forgetting weren't so hard to come by, but then he'd look up at the rafters and remember _everything._ The matronly bartender could tell when he reeled himself back into the past for she would shake her head and smile a sad smile.

"Boy, you're in love."

Oh, he knew.

"But you're hurting, and nothing good comes from unrequited love sweetheart."

Unrequited? No, just untraceable.

"What about Ilia? Bet she has quite a fancy for you. Besides, she's a sweet girl, probably make a great wife."

He didn't want a wife. He wanted Midna.

We could give the hero a choice…

Eventually he'd have to leave Telmas' kind words and search for something he couldn't find, often in the dark, which was his only time of respite now not having his shadow give him hope of her popping out with a crude remark and a quick laugh at his expense. Funny how one trepidation is gone only to be replaced with another.

Many times his journey has lead him back to the Arbiter's Grounds where the mirror was shattered, looking for shards, pounding his fists in anger and frustration, devoting himself to a fruitless attempt to find the only person he felt _something _for.

If this was love, He hated it.

This restlessness lasted several years. Hair grew longer and shabbier and there wasn't always time for a quick shave. By now he has forgotten the vivid color of her eyes and what type of blue covered her skin. And there were a few times a day when he didn't know what he was looking for.

A choice it is then.

On the eve of the third year on the day he left his quiet life a second time, the stars shone a bit brighter, yet the night was darker then ever before, and if one listened quietly, magic could be heard in the air. And while all this was happening Link laid on a hill, thinking the thoughts of a wanderer, not expecting the sarcastic lilt of a voice he thought would always belong to his past.

"Link…"

He turned

There was stillness.

There was silence.

He couldn't run fast enough.

She couldn't cry hard enough.

They couldn't let each other go.

"H-how…h-how….."

He didn't know… He didn't know…

"You still smell like dog…" But she twisted her fingers deeper into his now shoulder length hair.

She thought of him just as much he thought of her.

Everyday, every hour.

No words came, yet everything was understood by each other, their thoughts, their emotions, all of it.

That night, sky and land moved together, reuniting, making up for time lost to regret, sadness, and dreams. Silent touches, sweat and slickness, that was how they communicated, no words, just actions.

And in the morning, when Midna realized she couldn't stay, Link followed knowing he would never be truly happy in Hyrule anymore, not without her wit or emotions, or her abilities to drive him crazy.

And into the twilight world he went.

He was home.

Authors note: meh…. didn't flow as well as I wanted it to, But I'm trying to finish before my mom comes home since I don't have Windows on my upstairs comp!! HOW Ridiculously GAY!! Also I do realize link is not a mute since he is able to make yells and yaaahss, and such…but I thought it would be a cool direction to go into.

PPS and the italicized words _was_ supposed to be the three goddesses having a conversation on how to please the hero, since I wouldn't be able to explain how midna got there in any other way.

HEY FIRST FIC!! Leave a review.

I'll give you yaoi in tangible form…

Constructive criticism welcome.


End file.
